


What do you mean being a family isn't an extreme sport?

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Artist Keith (Voltron), Drinking & Talking, Everyone is 21 and up, Football | Soccer, M/M, Voltron as soccer team, Voltron bonding, kaltenecker - Freeform, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 10. Matching OutfitsTeam Voltron is a community soccer team with a bunch of ridiculous college aged kids as members who are more family than friends. Today they've come across their worst enemies. Terrible jerseys.





	What do you mean being a family isn't an extreme sport?

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> In any universe these guys are a great family <3

“Wow these are…?” Hunk searched his brain, trying to think of a gentle blow.

Pidge picked her shirt up by the collar, eyebrows scrunched together dramatically. “Tacky.”

Lance began slipping his on, shimming around till the fabric fit just right. “I don’t know.” He grunted as the head tugged over his face tightly. “Minus, not being super comfortable, I’ve seen worse. Mostly in Keith’s closet though.”

Keith shot a dirty look at Lance, “My taste in clothing isn’t that bad McClain.”

Lance shook his head, hand on his hip and eyeing the other. “You definitely aren’t paying attention then cause wearing the same holey jeans from high school is not good taste.”

“ _Lance_.” Keith warned.

Adam sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and made eye contact with Matt who shook his head tiredly.

Shiro clapped his hands to get his team’s attention back on him. He eyed each of the players in turn, making sure to hold eye contact before resuming. He crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded his head in agreement to the team’s analysis of their clothing.

“Our jerseys this year are not my favorite ever I will admit. But our clothing doesn’t change how well play as a team. When you’re on the field I’m sure how your jersey looks will be the _last_ thing you’re worried about.”

Everyone groaned at the sheer cheesiness of Shiro’s speech, each member taking a moment to slip on the shirts and adjust where they could.

Pidge flapped her arms in the oversized shirt, looking very much like she was ready to take flight. She glanced at Lance, glaring at how he actually looked decent in his black jersey. “How come mine is big enough for me to take flight in?” Lance laughed kindly, reaching over to help the smaller player out. “Here Pidge, you just gotta tie it up like this and it’ won’t reach your knees.”

Pidge groaned louder as Shiro just laughed. “Sorry Pidge, there weren’t any shirts smaller than a medium.”

Once the team was suited up, Shiro had them start running basic drills. Team Voltron couldn’t waste an opportunity to get in a training session in their rare days outside where it was below a hundred degrees.

They ran sets of suicides and ball passes, each member switching throughout the sets easy enough. Even with their usual bickering, their teamwork didn’t suffer and Shiro watched happily as Lance and Keith were able to keep the passes going steadily between them, occasionally showing off and challenging the other to repeat the last pass. Hunk and Shiro ran through several kicks together, Shiro coaching his younger team member through the motions. Pidge and Matt ran their respective laps, earned through goofing off throughout most of the morning, although Shiro did have to admit the Holt siblings were ridiculously talented at running plays together and even as they ran they kept pace with each, obviously pushing each other to strive harder. Adam worked on his coordination, seeing how long he could keep the soccer ball up in the air.

A quick water break and Shiro split them up into jersey and regular shirts, standing out to watch the practice match. “Shay’s still out from her wrist injury but she should be in for next week’s practice so the teams are gonna be three on three to make it even. After each play we will have our usual goalies return to their post. Clear?”

Everyone nodded their understanding, energy and adrenaline pumping for their practice match.

Team jersey consisted of Keith, Adam and Pidge all of who seemed to conserve their energy as best they could, by not moving an inch.

Team shirts (all of whom let out a happy whoop at the choice) had Lance, Hunk and Matt and all three of them fist bumped triumphantly.

Shiro blew his whistle, commencing the game and watched as Voltron settled into a practice match almost as intense as their real matches against Altea or Garrison might be. He watched as Matt and Lance worked together to steal the soccer ball from Keith, passing to Hunk who took his shot, blocked by Adam. Played ended, Hunk hustled back to his own goal, ready to block.

The next play had Pidge faking a pass against Lance, and a calculated look before kicking halfway across the field to Keith who ran the ball quickly past Matt and into the goal.

Shiro watched as the game progress, each team holding their own until the score was 3-2, shirts ahead. Keith went up for his penalty shot, the last 30 second of the game almost up, jogging up and taking his shot. It soared over the net and Matt retrieved the ball to throw it into play.

The clock ran down and the shirt’s cheered at their victory.

Team Voltron ran through their cool downs, stretching all the tight muscles left in their bodies and downing the remainder of the water cooler.

Pidge and Matt suggested bar food and the entire teamed cheered the loudest they had all day.

\--

Making it to the bar less than half a mile away from their usual park, the team arrived ready to collapse.

Cramming the seven players, still sweaty and gross into two tables pulled together, they all began chortling around the table, swapping stories from their weeks about college or work or even just weird happenings in their daily lives, time easily passing before trays made it to the table.

“Ahhhh yeah! I haven’t had a burger in forever!” Lance cried happily, digging in quickly to his massive burger.

Pidge rolled her eyes further down the table, snagging a fry from Shiro’s basket subtly. “Oh please Lance you had one like two days ago.”

Lance stuck out his tongue, busying himself into his burger. “Yeah, but not one from here. These are the best.”

Soon enough Keith and Lance had worked themselves into an eating competition while Matt and Hunk cheered them on. Adam had his arm looped around Shiro’s waist, sipping his beer and watching the shenanigans, occasionally pulling Shiro into a quiet conversation.

Minutes later, Keith and Lance we slumped against each other, resting against the aches in their bellies. Shiro took pity on the boys and ordered a round of beer for the whole team and watched as the two males quickly perked up.

A shout from a departing patron dimmed the mood suddenly, a voice calling out “Nice matching jerseys losers!”

Chorus of groans erupting from the team. Hunk looked down, eyeing his shirt wearily. “I forgot we were wearing these things still. Ugh, I mean c’mon they aren’t _that_ bad.”

Pidge pointed another stolen fry at the male, eyes sparkling. “I don’t know any shirt that can pull off a cartoon cow’s face without looking strange Hunk.”

“Ah Kaltenecker is a beautiful girl Pidge, leave her alone!” Lance supplied unhelpfully from his place at the other end of the table. Pidge threw up her hands defensively. “I never said she wasn’t a beautiful...gal. I just said it’s hard to pull it off.”

Matt rubbed at his chin, ideas obviously brewing there. “Point taken Pidge. What if we revamped our icon a little?”

Adam laughed, following Matt’s idea, “We could put it on next year’s shirts for sure, or even on stickers to start getting used to the idea of it.”

Everyone began chiming in with ideas. Hunk insisting on adding more colors than cream and black on the design. Lance suggested having Keith draw it, proud of his boyfriend’s art skills. Matt and Adam agreed on the space theme since that was what brought the team together.

Soon enough, on a wet napkin and sketched out in rough inky lines, was Team Voltron’s new emblem; Kaltenecker with a space helmet in front of a galaxy with a colorful grouping of planets orbiting the cow.

Shiro took a quick picture, sending it their team group chat quickly. Soon enough there were matching ringtones signalling an incoming message.

Shay had sent a message back.

_I love it <3_


End file.
